The incidence of injury in figure skating is common, especially among elite skaters who practice frequently and attempt to refine skills for performing difficult maneuvers. Some injuries occur due to errors, while others are caused by overuse of a joint, tendon, or bone. In a recent study of competition level figure skaters reported overuse injuries were common. These injuries included jumper's knee (patellar tendonitis), stress fractures, and ankle sprains. The previously listed overuse injuries mostly stem from the exertion of large mechanical loads on various portions of the leg while landing jumps. Such overuse injuries, including patellar tendonitis, stress fractures, and others believed to be caused by repeatedly landing jumps, can interrupt skating activities and prevent a skater from training or competing.